Many vehicles are used over a wide range of vehicle speeds, including both forward and reverse movement. Some types of engines, however, are capable of operating efficiently only within a narrow range of speeds. Consequently, transmissions capable of efficiently transmitting power at a variety of speed ratios are frequently employed. Transmission speed ratio is the ratio of input shaft speed to output shaft speed. When the vehicle is at low speed, the transmission is usually operated at a high speed ratio such that it multiplies the engine torque for improved acceleration. At high vehicle speed, operating the transmission at a low speed ratio permits an engine speed associated with quiet, fuel efficient cruising.
Many automatic transmissions implement a discrete number of different transmission ratios in which each ratio is establish by engaging a particular subset of clutches. A clutch that selectively holds a gearing element against rotation may be called a brake. Some clutches may be actively controlled such as by hydraulic actuation. Other clutches may be passive devices such as one way clutches. To shift from one speed ratio to another speed ratio, one clutch is engaged and another clutch is released. The process of shifting from one speed ratio to another may create torque disturbances at the transmission output. If these torque disturbances are excessive, vehicle occupants may find them unpleasant.